


rvb daemon au drabbles

by rysemble



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysemble/pseuds/rysemble
Summary: soldiers are expected to have large, fighting capable daemons. good thing they’re not actual soldiers





	1. Chapter 1

to say that lavernius and his family had been surprised when vivian settled as a raven, would be a massive understatement.

tucker had looked it up, later, what ravens symbolized (which was in no way him being incredibly paranoid and wanting to impress the hot as hell kids at school, what are you talking about) and , unsurprisingly, it came up with practically nothing.

“whatever,” viv had said, ruffling her newfound feathers. “we don't need to have a cool meaning to be fucking awesome”.

turns out, the other kids at school didn't have the same mindset as viv. after about fifteen minutes worth of questions about whether he would bring misfortune and all that jazz, to which he snarkily corrected that those were crows, not ravens, they actually moved onto the god damn lesson.

(didn't stop the teasing though and, to make things worse, the hot kids didn't like viv’s settled form)

-

he signs up for the army on his eighteenth birthday, one week after his mother dies in a car accident.

immediately after he arrives at where he’ll be doing basic training, there are “discreet” stares from his fellow trainees. there’s no doubt that they think that because vivian’s not exactly the largest, he’ll be easy picking. 

the fact that they're right on the easy picking part is a fact he doesn't let on.

-

next thing he knows, he’s deployed into a box canyon in the middle of nowhere.


	2. simmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he supposes a ferret isn't the worst daemon to have

simmons stood in front of the class with trembling hands holding a sheet of paper, minerva curled around his legs in the form of a small lion in a small effort to make him less anxious.

he takes a deep, shaky breath in preparation to get the first word out.

-

half an hour later, he's sitting in the nurses office while his parents are called.

minerva hides in his pocket, all attempts at comfort failing in their combined terror.

-

nerva stops shifting one day, in the middle of an argument with his father.

one minute she's in the form of a lioness, but after a sharp comment about her not settling yet (at the age of 15), she's a sleek, slender animal climbing up his body to curl around his neck.

she stares at his father bitterly, meek fury churning in her eyes.

“you wanted us to settle so bad? well congratulations, today's your lucky day”

-

he supposes that a ferret isn't the worst daemon to have, especially in his newfound military career. small daemons aren't as noticeable on stealth missions as an elephant would be, for example.

-

he’s sitting down in the middle of the bride across a high drop, minerva sitting in his lap trembling in fear. 

a glint of orange appears in the corner of his vision


	3. church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they can't savour the moment, there's too much to be done

his daemon settled when he was quite young. leonard’s parents had been shocked when it refused to shift anymore.

they were only seven years old.

-

it hurts

he’s being ripped into pieces

ithurts 

ithurtsithurtsithurts 

-

leonard has the accident. neither him nor andromeda can remember what happened. he meets a kid with a raven daemon, and the two instantly click. 

-

everything's foggy, drom’s fading into golden flecks. they're both terrified of what will come next.

-

he keeps expecting to see her, keeps turning to make a snide comment and keeps having his heart broken.

there’s a weight in his chest that wasn't there before.

-

agent washington has passed away

agent connecticut has passed away

it's all his fault. he needs to be better

-

it's only when he gets a body- one that is actually his- that there's a weight on his shoulder, and a flash of blue feathers.

but they can't savour the moment. there’s too much to be done


	4. sarge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first wound that marred sekhmet's beautiful fur was a slice from one of those darned energy blades those elites carried around.

when sekhmet settled, [redacted] had just been given a black eye as an early birthday present. now, he may or may not have deserved it, but the man that would later be known as sarge decided that his honor would not be discarded so easily.

so the mongoose morphed into a german shepherd. and tried to rip the attackers implants out. then they got expelled. 

it wasn't as if they needed school to be successful anyway, first the unsc were hiring fresh out of school civilians.

and, well, they don't look too closely at the documents anyway, so who would notice if their birth year was two years earlier than it actually was?

-

the first wound that marred sekhmet's beautiful fur was a slice from one of those darned energy blades those elites carried around. sarge felt the pain before he even heard her yelps of "ow fuck me that hurts more than an asshole on a god damn metal slide during a heatwave!". sarge's bullet went straight through the elites eye shortly after the long winded exclamation.

many more wounds would be acquired during their tenure as actual real soldiers.

-

it's the first time in many years that they're separated from half of their team on chorus when they curl up together, much like how they did as children, with sekhmet's scarred body draped over sarge's own similarly scarred torso.

they both whimper at the thought that they've lost the only family they carry to acknowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rvb daemon au?
> 
> in my 2019?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are appreciated!


End file.
